Memories and Hopes
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: All of the Gundam family is in rout to L4 for a family reunion type thing. During the course of the trip each of children of the Gundam pilots tells a story from their childhood. Includes Dulcee having to tell her fathers the bad news. TTDSDG fic.


T: Memories and Hopes 

By: Showndra Ridge

NOTES: This is a TTDSDG side-fic. I also am NOT **changing the characters sexual orientation for the sake of this fic. The Gundam parings in TT are: 1xR, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS, 6xN.  ****This fic has no relation to the real time line of Test Tube.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the series "Test Tube, Dragon Spawn, and Demi-Gods" you can go to the official website by clicking on the URL for it in my bio.  I also do not own Gundam Wing.

Part 1: 

Dulcee and Liao, 

Trowa and Quatra 

Dulcinea Barton-Winner, more commonly called Dulcee, hid in the closet of the mansion she shared with her fathers.  She had been hiding here for over an hour hoping to see if her fathers would start to look for her.  She then yawned and rubbed her eyes.  The past hour had gone by very slowly, and she had started to fall asleep.  She yawned again, then fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile…..

Quatra began his search of Dulcee's room for the 100th time.  Trowa was searching upstairs while everyone one else was searching outside.  Quatra knew a little six year old girl could only get so far, and he paused by her little bed and though for a minute of all things that could happen to her.  Several children had been kidnapped on the colony in the past few months and little blond haired green eyed Dulcee would be the perfect target.  Quatra collapsed on the bed and suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his body.  

"We'll find her." Trowa told him.  "If she were hurt you'd know it."

Quatra agreed and the two left Dulcee's room.

*~*~*~

An hour later a little girl woke up.  She was board with this game, and climbed to her feet, intent on opening the door.  She tried the knob but was unable to get it open.  She put her hands on the door and jumped back, the door was hot.  That's when she noticed there was smoke coming under it.  The little girl remembered what her Daddy had said to do if there was a fire and sat down to wait for someone to find her.

*~*~*

Trowa had just entered a wing of the mansion when he noticed the smoke.  At the same time an alarm went off.  Trowa turned to leave, but was stopped as Quatra came to him side.

"She's in there!"  Quatra yelled over the now roaring fire, "She's scared."  He added.

Trowa only glanced at his angel and went to save his other one.  He ran threw the flames dodging them whenever he needed to, until he came to the one room no one had bothered to search.  He opened the door and saw her laying on the ground passed out.  He picked up Dulcee, and ran to Quatra's side, and out of the burning building. 

*~* a few days later *~*

Dulcee woke up in a soft, white hospital bed.  She turned her eyes to her door and watched as her fathers came in.  Her Papa was mad, she could tell, while her Daddy just looked relived.  

"Dulcee what where you doing hiding like that?"  Trowa asked her.

"I'm sorry Papa." She answered and turned her green eyes to him.  All anger vanished and the two men went to the side of her bed.  Quatra stroked her hair for a second then made her look into his eyes.

"Promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

"I promise Daddy." She answered.

*~*~*~*~*

Quatra and Trowa both remembered that day, and had just told the story to Fran.  She seemed amazed by the little tail from Dulcee's childhood.

*~*~*~*~*~*

** At the same time **

Dulcee finished her story and looked at Liao.  He had wanted to hear one of the reasons why both of her fathers where so protective of her, now he knew.

"So you think they're going to kill me?"  He asked.

"No." She answered and took his hand, "Now it's your turn, you told me there was a story you wanted to tell me."

After all they where in route from China to L4, and their journey would take several hours.

*~*~*~*~*

Chang Liao tried to ignore the looks his fellow students where giving him.  He continued his walk home, and tried very hard to avoid any eye contact.  They had been trying to get him to fight them for the past week, and he had tried to avoid it.  Not only where their five of them that wanted to fight him at once, but his father would no doubt kill him for fighting at school.

He didn't even know someone attacked him, till the punch connected with his jaw.  And with a single punch the son of Wufei found himself on the ground.  He tried to get to his feet but before he could one of the boys punched him in his side.  The others followed and for the next five minutes he could do nothing to stop the boys from hitting him.  They left him next to the road.

*at the Chang household*

Lian, who had stayed home from school that day because she was sick, fell down and grabbed her side.  Her parents raced into the room and tried to figure out what was wrong with their daughter.  Lian told them something was wrong with Liao and Wufei raced out of the house to find his son.

*an hour later*

Wufei found his son, badly beaten and unconscious lying next to the road.  He cursed himself for taking so long, as he picked up his little boy and carried him home.  

Upon arriving home, Sally took her son and laid him on his bed.  She took a washcloth and washed off the blood.  Then she began her examination. 

Wufei paced in their living room for what seemed like a long time.  He was stopped when Lain came to him and he held his little girl in his arms.  They sat down and he held his daughter taking comfort in the little dragon he was holding, almost as much as he was giving her.  Wufei rocked her, almost as if she was a baby again until Sally came into the room.

"He's going to be fine."

Wufei nodded and pulled his wife to his side.  They remained like that for a few minutes until Wufei drew away.  He handed Sally the now sleeping dragon and went into see his son.

Liao woke up when his father entered the room.

"I'm sorry dad."  He muttered.

Wufei stop for a second, he had expected anything except for his son to apologize.

"What are you sorry about?"

"That I couldn't fight back.  I know you're ashamed of me."

"Why don't you tell me what happened first?"  Wufei said and sat down on his son's bed.

Liao told his father what happened.  During the story Wufei had gotten madder and madder.  When Liao finished Wufei left his room and the house.  Liao later learned that his father had gone to talk to the parents of the five boys.  

*the next week*

Liao had been forced to miss a week of school, so he knew he would have some catching up to do, even though his sister had brought home some of the stuff they where doing in class.

Lian walked next to him as they approached the school.  They almost made it inside but where stopped by the five boys.

"Liao, I would like to apologize for our dishonorable actions."  The leader of the boy said.   

Liao was tempted to just walk away, but he knew his father would be mad if he did that.

The boy continued "I would like to, when you're felling up to it, face you in an honorable fight."

Liao agreed and the next week they had their fight.  After that Liao and they boy became best friends.  The only one closer to him was Lian.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dulcee looked at Liao in somewhat shock.  

"What?"  he asked her.

"Your father didn't kill them?"

"No, he told me later it was my fight to fight as I would."  Liao told her.

"Hmm."  Was the only reply Dulcee gave.


End file.
